


Like A Shadow But Twice As Slient

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School Life Is Hard</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Raiden is slightly oc. i am not finished with this one but archive made it into a one chapter story

In High School you have your Jocks,Preps,Nerds,Foreigners,JROTC people,people who act,and then there is me the outcast. My name is Raiden and I go to Mortal Kombat high. This is my freshman year and i'm fourteen years old.I have an older brother named Shao Khan who is in the eleventh grade but he doesn't call me his brother he calls me a loser who will never be one of the cool kids.He is a football player,track star,baseball player,and a basketball player.Then you have his friends who are Quan Chi,Bi Han,Hanzo,Goro,Kintaro,Shang Shung,and Jackson "Jax"Briggs they are the Jocks.Next there is the preps who are the cheerleader type Kitana,Jade,Scarlet,Tanya,Ashrah,Frost,Sheeva,She Scorpian,and Nancy. Your nerds are Kabal,William Stryker,Smoke,Kenshi,Kuai Liang (who is Bi Han younger brother),Cyrax,and Sektor. Now on to the foreigners Liu Kang,Kung Lao,Erron Black,Kotal Khan,and Nightwolf. So like your rotc people who are going into the military are Sonya Blade,Jax,and Nancy. Then you have Johnny Cage the actor who by the way has all the girls and some guys in the school except Kitana and Sonya.

Now back to me, I love martial arts and I could be considered a nerd i guess. My life at home sucks because for one thing my father blames me for killing my mother she actually died during child birth which that child was me,another thing is that i'm more sensitive than my older brother so father makes me do all of the cooking the cleaning and the shopping. My father and brother call me the girl of the house they also call me ugly.The verbal and physical abuse is really hard to go through. I have long white hair that comes to my butt when its down. I'm five eight and i have a small waist line because i don't eat that often. I'm a black belt in martial arts and i am really good at being a spy. I'm an outcast because my brother has alot of friends at school that spreads rumors about me. Jax is kinda cool he isn't as mean as his other friends. Everybody that i listed early on is either a tenth grader or a eleventh grader. So one day i was at my locker and my brother with his friends showed up and pushed me into the locker closed it and walked away laughing. I guess Johnny Cage had been watching the whole thing because he helped me out of the locker when i got out i noticed that Liu Kang, Sonya Blade, Kitana, Kuai, Nightwolf,and Kung Lao was standing there with him.After I dusted myself I noticed that they were staring at me so i said thank you and took off towards the bathroom. I heard Johnny and his friends call my name but I didn't answer,though i guess that didn't matter because I then felt strong arms around my waist and some how thrown over Johnny's shoulder with my face close to his back. I heard Johnny say that I shouldn't have run away now you have to be carried like a child and i asked where were we going he said it was a surprise while i wondered where all the teachers were.


	2. New Friends

After Johnny carried me to the Drama Room I met the drama teacher whose name is Mrs.Jackson.She is really nice to me. I turned around to face Johnny and asked him why did he bring me here and he said that he wants to keep an eye on me because of what happened i tried to tell him that i was fine when he glared at me so i stopped talking,then turned back around to face the teacher to ask her what she wanted me to do but Johnny Cage beat me to it.She told me to go over Juliet's lines from Romeo & Juliet with Johnny and then once i get comfortable with the lines to come read them to her. I looked at johnny and said that i'm not kissing;he grinned at me and said " I bet you will ". While we were reading Johnny kept staring at my cap and it started to bother me so i asked him why was he staring at my cap for.He asked me to take it off and i said no then asked him why;he said because i wanna see whats under it.I said fine but i made him promise not laugh at me and when he said that i started taking it off when i felt his fingers on my face taking it off for me.

Once it was off I shook my head a little while running my fingers through it and i watched as Johnny mouth fell open so i started laughing which made him close his mouth and ask me if it was my natural hair color and said yes.We then started reading again and once we finished we got up to read it to Mrs.Jackson when he touched my hair while telling me i had pretty hair.After we read it to her she said i had the part of Juliet and she said she likes my hair. I said thank you looked at the clock and said that i have to go home. Johnny said that he would take me home so put my cap on and ran out the door with Johnny right behind me.


	3. X-Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting mutants.

While Johnny drove me home he asked me if I had any friends and I told them I had two but I hadn't seen them. He asked me why and I told him that they moved to Westchester. He then asked me what their names were. Their names are Ororo Munroe also know as Storm and Remy LeBeau also know as Gambit one is my age and the other is 16. They both act like brother and sister. Johnny went quiet for a moment then invited me to his house this weekend to which I said I don't know if I can come. He whispered under his breath that he was gonna save me from my family even though I still heard him I didn't say anything. 

Once we where close enough to my home I told him that he could drop me off here and I could walk from here to which he said no reached over me to put my seatbelt back on then drove faster. When we pulled up to my house he said 'Woah dude you are rich how come you dress like a homeless kid" and I said because my father doesn't give me money plus his favorite son always buys my clothes.

After I dropped off Raiden, I then drove to Xavier's School for the Gifted where I met the headmaster and the father of Raiden's friends Storm and Gambit. I asked him if I could hold a small party here some of my friends and the whole mansion, to which Charles said yes and I told him Saturday was the day of the party I just have to get Raiden here.

In my house I thought of Johnny Cage while I cleaned and started dinner. An hour later dinner was done, the house was clean and the table is set when my father and brother walked in the house. We ate in silence then I decided to ask if I could go to a party Saturday and he said yes and to not come back and as a matter of fact leave now so I teleported away to my room packed my things and left. My phone buzzed in my pocket with a message from Johnny asking me if I was okay so I told about what happened and invited me to stay with him and that his parents didn't care. He also told me to met him at the park so that he could pick me up. So I waited at the park for ten minutes then he arrived in a limo which probably means that his parents are in there too. Johnny got out of the car and then picked me up bridal style when I didn't move to get up which made me yelp at how strong he is and put me in the car. I met his parents who adored me why I don't know but they did anyway they where kind and said that their extra room was in use so I had to share with Johnny. We arrived at a big house to which me and Johnny were dropped off and told to go to bed. Johnny showed me where everything was then took me to his room (which was huge by the way) and told where everything was in here and that before I go to bed that I need to bath first. He told me that he had to text his parents and asked what my three favorite colors were. I told him blue, white, and gold or black.

I took a shower and through on my sweatpants and t-shirt then laid down on the side of the bed with the window. When I woke the next day Johnny was spooning me which didn't bother me. Though I woke him up because I had to use the bathroom and we had two hours to get ready for school. Good thing I was up and out the bed when a maid knocked then entered bringing a bag of stuff and handing it to me. I used the bathroom and took a shower as I stepped out with a towel around my waist Johnny walked into the bathroom kissed my cheek then pushed me out of the room. I decided to look through the bag and to my surprise it was full of clothes and an IPhone 6.


	4. Chapter 4

Raiden we wish to speak with you alone please, said Johnny's parents. So I came downstairs where the Cage's where waiting except for Johnny who was in the room. You wished to speak with me and they said yes please have a seat. Our son really likes you which is rare because he doesn't really like anyone so we plan to spoil you because you obviously deserve a medal. I don't really need to be spoiled I just need to be able to help around here as a thank you for letting me stay here Mr. and Mrs. Cage. Raiden you have repaid us already by helping Johnny get over himself at least a little bit but anyways how do you like your phone. I loved the phone its the nicest thing has done for me and with that they dismissed me to get ready for school.


	5. Back at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing

When I arrived at school with Johnny Cage in his parents limo people where already crowding the school's lawn to see Johnny Cage the child actor. Once I had seen that people were standing there I wanted to sink through the floor but before I could decide that I didn't want to go to school Johnny pulled me out of the car. Then it was time for school as usual except it wasn't it was different. No one bumped into me or anything. That is until my brother came to school looking pissed off and when anyone got in his way they where shoved into a locker.

Thankfully when he did come looking for me I was with Johnny and it was the end f the day. Shao Kahn what do you want and he told me that father said to come home. I told him that it isn't my home any more and with that I got into the limo with Cage.

I sat quietly by myself until I noticed that we were not going to the house but to Chick- Fil-a and then after we all got something we went to the house where I watched the WWE Network. As I ate I thought about how things where already different here at this house. I was startled from my thoughts as my shoulder was grabbed by Johnny who told me to come here and share the blanket wit him.

His parents came into the room and said could we watch Goldust vs The Undertaker and I just stared at them in shock at the fact that they were asking me but then I pulled it together and said yes. We watched the feud between The Undertaker and Goldust until early Saturday morning.

As soon as I realized that Raiden was asleep I told my parent that we were going to bed. Once I told them I picked up Raiden bridal style and carried him to my room and laid him down. I quickly took a shower put on some pants and a t-shirt and then cuddled up behind him clapped the lights off and went to sleep myself.


End file.
